A computer network is a collection of interconnected computing devices that may exchange data and share resources. Computer devices on the computer network may communicate with each other using a system of addresses such as internet protocol (IP) addresses. Optical networks may transmit information using signals generated by a laser establishing a channel between devices connected via an optical media. Optical networks may use multiplexing techniques to increase the number of channels sharing the optical media. The multiplexing techniques may divide signals into channels based on time and wavelength. The number of channels sharing the optical media may be increased by reducing the time and separation between each channel sharing the optical media. As the separation between channels is decreased, variances in laser transmission frequency may have the potential to cause errors in a neighboring channel.